A second chance with Johnny
by SomeonesHeart
Summary: Baby goes back to Kellerman's with a secret. How will Johnny react and will it all be ok.Complete...
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Dirty Dancing or anything related to the movie.

It has been seven months since I have seen Johnny and why I am to going him now is beyond the point of reason..When I left Kellermans there was a pack between me and Johnny that we would never loose contact. We love each other ,I think. I mean there was no real sayings of how we felt, but I think that it was an unspoken fact. Surely he did come after me and show the whole damn place that I was his and to show them how good we were together. If he was not proud of me , he would not have come back for me.

That did show me something, but the fact is he didn't get back to me and it is now Spring and I am getting ready to give birth to a baby that I have not seen its father practically since conception..So what is a person to do. That brings me back to the present, I am now going to Kellermans to see if I can find Johnny and tell him that he is going to be a father..I really don't look that pregnant, but I am, they say that the baby weighs about 5 pounds. I thought something was wrong because I was still really small compaired to all the other women, but Daddy says it is becuse of how small I am and the baby was going along with my body. Its a good thing because I don't like the thought of getting fat and I don't think that Johnny would like that as well.

Buzz , it was my minds way of bringing me out of my thoughts as I zummed down the freeway twords the happy or unhappy thoughts that were going to consume the once love of my life. I am not over him or anything , but there is always that chance that he will not believe me or just don't want to accept it..It really has been a while and just for the fact that I am as small as I say that I am may present a whole new problem..He may really think that this baby is not his. I hope that he knows me well enough to know that there is nothing in this world that I would do to ever hurt him. I do love him reguardless of what has occured in the past or in the present as well. My thoughts have had me so consumed that I just figured out that I am about thirty minutes away for Kellermans..I feel knots twisting in my stomach and churning so as I puke from all the excitment..Oh the joys of being pregnant.

There is the sign that says Kellerman's, I should be there in about five minutes now and the scared feeling and nervousness is overbearing .In a few minutes I will be in the place that brought my life to a faltering state. I have been alone , pregnant, and money wise, I have none. Things have been so hard, so hopefully everything will pan out and be a little easier for me..I love Johnny and can't wait to see him. He is my life, soul and my heart. I don't know what I would do if he were to reject me. Tears were then running down Babys face. Her heart was pounding and palms were sweating, and she couldn't wait to see her babies daddy. The one that took her virginity and her life that she had known for the most part of her life. The one that made her become the woman that she is today..This is the beginning of the new that is to begin shortly. With the birth of her unborn baby to the life with or without Johnny ..It will all change within the near future..She was ready to find out...

Baby approached the gates that led into the Kellersman's parking lot. Were all the little familys and kids were running around like this was just the best place that they could be at, at this moment. The funny thing was at this moment I myself did not want to be here. The fear was taking over my body as I looked out of my car window. I wanted to see if I could catch a glimse of him , just to see what my reaction would be. If I know myself I think I would have to stick my head out the window and puke my mornings breakfast up. Lord forbid if he was on the arm of another woman. This is a thought that I had not thought about , it just had not processed in my mind that he might be involved with someone one else. I guess that is just an issue that I will have to deal with , if infact that is the case.

I pulled my car into the space that was provided for me when daddy made my reservations. Funny enough it was the same cabin that i had the last time that I was here. I got out my car and took a deep breath and looked around at my surroundings. There was no signs of Johnny or Penny, but funny enough Billy did walk up to my car. He asked me if I needed help with my bags. For a split second I think that he didn't know who I was. I said , "Billy do you not know who I am ?" "Its Baby"  
"No it couldn't be you!" "Is it really"  
"Yes Billy,you think that I have changed that much"  
"Well I guess not, maby older, and more filled out I guess." "Is that suppose to be a bad comment?"

"Now Baby , You know that I could never say anything bad about you." "You know I think that you are beautiful, and if you had not gone to Johnny, I would have went after you myself." He said with a wink and a smile. "So where you been hiding?" "I know that Johnny had not said anything about talking to you." I asked him last night if he had heard anything from you and he said no". So you know how all that goes, he is a very secretive person and its not one of his best qualities"...Billy just smiled as if he knew something was going on cause he looked at me as if he could see something that I was not saying, but I just let the look go through me as if I knew nothing of what he was thinking.

"Billy could you help me carry these things to my cabin?" "I am really tired and don't feel like carrying things around here til I leave." I said with a laugh as if nothing was wrong. HE said sure and we were off to my cabin so I could get ready and get something to eat, to feed this always hungry baby. I got unpacked and took a long warm bath and got ready and headed out to the dinner hall. When I walked in I saw Neal and Mr. Kellerman. I had a seat at my table and Mr. Kellerman walked over to my table where he had a seat and told me that he had talked to my father and if I run out of money that my father had sent him money for me if that happaned. I said thank you Mr. Kellerman. Before he walked off he turned around and said "Your father told me why you are here and I think that this is for the best , he does need to know.""He seems lost most of the time, try not to be to mean to him , if that is your plan."

"Ok Mr. kellerman, that is not my intention, but I will keep that in mind, if that problem comes up." "Oh hey Mr. Kellerman, do you know where Johnny is?" In that moment I heard a voice from behind me and as I turned I felt like I was froze in that spot, but managed to get turned despite my growing belly. It was Penny with a great big smile, that I was so happy to see. I don't know what I would have done if it had been Johnny. I think that I would have dropped this baby right here. Penny spoke"Baby what are you doing here?""I am so happy to see you."

"Ah well you know me I can't stay away from the trouble and the ones that cause it." As a small laugh came for me.  
"Well tell me Baby what has been happaning to you over the last seven or eight months"  
"Penny honey you would not believe me if I told you." "Believe me"  
"Try me Baby"  
"Well I would, but I think that I need to tell someone else that before I tell anyone else"  
"Is something worng Baby?" "Is there something that I can do or help you with"  
"No, but you could tell me where Johnny is?  
"Ugh Baby he has a friend and I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Penny this is kinda important, I do need to talk to him about something." "Is this relationship of his important to him?" "I mean if it is, I don't want to bother him with this, and maby I will tell him later when his life has settled"  
"Baby tell me what is wrong." I don't know if it is serious , I don't think so, I know that he is always thinking about you that is." "You are the love of his life Baby." "The reason why he has not come to you, is because he thinks that you are to good for him and I am sorry , but that is the truth." " He does love you , but I think he has her to try to get over you, he didn't think that you would be here at anytime.""He thinks that you hate him now for not keeping contact with you all this time."

"Penny I will tell you , but you can not tell him I want him to hear it from me alone." " We did see each other one time and we made love and now I am seven months pregnant." "I have had no way of contacting him and I am here to tell him what is going on." " I expect nothing from him, but I wanted to be decent and tell him that I am pregnant and that he is the father." "Just to let him know that he has options, he can love me and the baby, the baby,or neither." "It will all be up to him , its his choice!"

"I do love him, but I have chose to respect his wishes and do as he asks"  
Penny just stood in shock as I looked at her trying to think of what she was thinking. Penny is a hard one to figure out , but I was always good at cracking the shell that she is hiding under."Penny I wish that you would say something, it would mean so much if you would." Penny still stood there in silence for a few seconds longer before she spoke.  
"Baby I don't know what to say, I thought that you all were more careful!" "I would have never thought , stand up and let me see that belly girl." "I always love to look and feel pregnant belly's"  
I stood up and pulled up my shirt a bit and Penny smiled so sweetly and I asked her if she would be the childs godmother. Penny was so excited that I thought that she was going to jump right out of her chair. Penny said,"Baby you know I will be this childs godmother." "It would be an honor to do this for you and Johnny." "Now I have to go , me and Johnny have our show for the guests, I will talk to you a little later."

I sat there for a little while and watched their show and I could not watch any longer the tears were comming down and all I wanted to do was go up to Johnny and have him hold me, but now I know that he has someone and we will not be the family that I had hoped. All my dreams were all gone down the drain. I seriously thought about leaving and I walked out and sat by the lake for the longest time, just thinking of what I was going to so now. Where my life was going to go from here. I must have been there for the longest time just thinking , when I felt a hand go on my shoulder and as I turned to look I felt a lite kiss on the top of my head. I knew then that it was Johnny and I could do nothing but sit there. I could say nothing or do nothing. I was froze in that moment in time for a few minutes. I guess it was to gather my thoughts as to what to say. Until then he spoke. "Baby what are you doing here?" "I didn't expect to see you here, I seen you at my show with Penny and when I was done you was gone, I didn't know why you was not there to speak to me afterwards." "Is something wrong that you are out here and it being a little chilly?" "May I sit down here with you"  
"Ofcourse you can Johnny, its a free country." "Baby speak to me is something wrong?" "I am sorry that I have not been there for you, but things have not been as I expected and I never wanted to hurt you."

"Oh yes I know , you have someone and I am here and oboviously not wanted." "I am so sorry for comming here and putting a damper on the pending relationship that you now have." "I guess I have nothing to loose so I have a few things that I would like to say to you, and I would appreciate it if you would let me speak." "First, I love you and I thought that I meant more to you then a summer fling and I gave my heart to you and you had no right to set things up like they are now.""I don't deserve it and I wished I had never come here." "This was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do in my life, but it is well worth it." "I will leave in the morning , I had originally came here to tell you something important, but I suspect that there is nothing that I have to say that is going to mean anything to you.""So as it is Johnny Castle I will now leave you with you thoughts and I guess it has been nice knowing ya." "See you later!"

I ran as fast as my pregnant self would go as I looked back I could see the look of shock on Johnnys face and if I didn't know any better, I think that I seen a tear glisten in the moonlight of the night. I ran straight to my cabin where I took off my cloths and lay in my bra and slip that was made for pregnancy , that showed my growing stomach.The last I remember is crying into my pillow as the light from the moon was flowing through my window. Aluminating my pregnant body in a way that I have not noticed myself. I woke later that night with a lite hand moving the hair from my face and Johnny rubbing my neck. He was talking to me as I slept. Saying that he was sorry and that he never meant to hurt me that it was the last thing that he has ever wanted to do to me. That I was everthing that he wasn't and he would always love me no matter if I ever knew it. I could feel the sobs comming on and my body began to shake from the tears that I was trying to hide hoping that he would not notice, but he did and I was there for him to see me in a shape that he had never seen me in.

I felt the strong arms of the one person in this wourld that I loved go around me and pull me close to him. He looked at me in the eyes and said"Baby I love you to and I am so sorry you deserve better,I want nothing more than to give you the world , I have nothing I am trash, I have nothing to give you." You are better than me Baby." "How could I ever make you happy and I can't even make myself happy, I was only happy when I was with you and you know that it is the truth Baby." "You were the one that stood up for me and you alone." "Your the part of my heart that see's good in everyone." "How could I forget that."

"Well Johnny what do you want me to do, I am all alone and have no one to turn to and the funny thing is you don't even really know why I am here." "I just don't know what to do, you are the love of my life Johnny." "I don't know why I picked you , but I did and there is no turning back." " I gave you my all Johnny, I gave myself to you first knowing that it may never last , but I wanted you that bad and look where it has gotten me." "No where!" "What do you want from me Johnny?" "If you want me to go I will and I will never bother you again." "Just tell me and I will obide with your wishes."

"Right now I just want to hold you close to me and kiss you all over." "You just don't know what you do to me." "I will be honest Baby, I have not had any relationship in the bedroom with any woman but you in the last year." "Just remember that and take it as you want and if that don't tell you how much you mean to me than nothing ever will." "Now you move closer so I can give you a kiss."

Before I knew it Johnny and I were kissing and touching , I didn't know what to do. I had not had sex since I was pregnant and it was an odd feeling, knowing that he didn't know that I was even going to have a baby , his baby. What was I thinking, I let him get to me everytime. I love this man , but I can't help it, I have no restraint when it comes to him.

Johnny made love to me so sweetly and for some reason he didn't notice my stomach pooching out. Maby he does love me to not notice what I look like. I guess it has nothing to do with the body, just that he loves me for me. I lay here looking at my stomach and watching my baby move , I just want to wake Johnny and tell him to put his hand on my belly so he can feel for the first time what I have been feeling all along. His baby moving and growing and becomming a little person with I hope has his eyes and my hair. I want the baby to have his attitude and my kindness, I all together want the baby to be like us both. With that thougt I was off to a dreamy sleep. I felt a hand running over my belly as I slept and I looked up to see Johnny rubbing circles on my stomach. I smiled at him and said" What is it , is something wrong?" .  
"Is this what you are to tell me"  
"Ugh yes it is, what do you think"  
"Well first of all , how far along are you"  
"I am seven months"  
"I am the father arent I"  
"Yes Johnny you know that you are"  
"You want me to be apart of this babies life , I guess"  
"You know that I do and I am keeping this baby wether you want it or not"  
"Baby I love and this baby, even though I just found out about it"  
"You are my pride Baby my shining pride, and this baby is also going to be my shinning pride"  
"I wish that I had known eariler, I would like to had been apart of this whole pregnancy thing , you know"  
"Yes I am sure that you would have"  
"What has you father had to say about all this?" "I know that he can't be happy about it, I know he has high expectations of you." " I am sorry if I have caused any problems for you and your family." "I want nothing but the best for you"  
"You know, I have a better idea Baby"  
"What is that sweetie"  
"Will you marry me Baby?"

I was so excited I thought that I was going to jump right out of my skin. I didn't know what to say, well I knew but was a little scared to anwser. OH my god how I love this man. I think for first in my life I was getting what I wanted. With that thought I anwsered"Yes I will marry you Johnny!" 


	2. The News Of Tommrow

I do not own Dirty dancing just my own characters.

Chapter 2

Johnny stayed with me all night and I think that we made love atleast three times last night. We woke up together and decided to finish the conversation that we were haveing last night. I didn't know where it was going to go, but this was something that he had to put behind us.  
Johnny looked at me and in that monent he was going to bring up the dreaded other woman. He said," Baby about Trisha, well just to let you know I don't love her." "I told her that if you were to ever come into the picture, I would have to go with you." "She knew this from the beginning, it was no secret and I was hiding nothing from her." "I wanted no one but you alone." "Baby I am not an easy person to curve in the direction you want, but something about you drew me into you, something about you held me in spot that I have never been in and if you ever thought that you would get me there , I guess you were right." "I am so sorry baby, I do love you and I know what I did was wrong and all those wrongs don't make a right, I have so much to make up to you." "I just felt like I was no good, and you should understand that , I kept that no secret from you either." "There is so many odds against us , there always have been from the beginning." "It was always a point from someone that the fact was they thought that you were to good for a poor greaser from the streets of Philly"  
"Baby"  
"No stop Johnny, I think that this dicision is all layed on me to make." "I think that you are the one for me and I don't want to hear anything less from you." "Since when did you care what all the so called richies thought of you, if anything , you are too good for them." "I sit and watch you dance and think of some of the things that they say and I know that it should not matter what anyone thinks of either of us." " This was our decision and I know you was not planning to have any babies with me, but the fact is I am pregnant and this is an result of our doings Johnny." "It just don't matter what they think , all we need to care about is that this our baby and we will love her no matter what." "So why don't we just stop this and go get some breakfast and feed this baby of ours"  
"Ok Baby, I think that is a good idea, I say that you have to hungry, carrying my baby that is"  
With that Johnny grabbed my hand with a smile and kiss, as we were out the door to go to the dinning hall. Johnny and I ate our breaKfast and talked about names for the baby. Penny came by for a few minutes to check up on us and was happy to find out that everything had worked good. Johnny had invited Penny to sit and have something to eat with us but I think that she had something to do. Johnny told her to meet him later after lessons and they would talk. She said ok and Penny was off. Johnny kissed me lightly on the cheek and said the he had to go to his lessons and he would get back up to me later after he had everthing take care of. I kissed him back and he was out the door to do his daily activities. Max must have seen Johnny and I together and decided to come over and check on me and to see if there was anything that I needed. As he walked to me I was thinking oh no what is he going to come and pry in on me this time. Max said,"Baby is everything ok?" "Yes Max everything is fine, thanks for asking"  
"Little lady I promised you father that I would take care of you while you were here, and I expect that you and Johnny will stay out of trouble"  
"Yes sir Mr. Kellerman I think that we are way passed that as you can see, but I can safely say Johnny and I are going to get married." "He asked me last night"  
"Well Baby I am happy for you and Johnny, he may not be my favorite person, but I think that you put something in that boy that completely changed him." "Maby you were the best thing that has every happaned to him, he may turn out to be something after all"  
"Mr. Kellerman if that was suppose to be a compliment , thanks but it does not work to well for ya, you know." "Even though I do know it was hard for you to day that, knowing that you don't lile Johnny"  
"Well however you want to take it is fine, but it was meant for a compliment, I am not the biggest fan of Johnny's , but I know that you have brought him a long way and I give you credit for that"  
"Thanks Mr. Kellerman, I am sorry though I do have to go , I promised Daddy that I would go and see a local doctor and be checked out"  
"Ok Baby, if you need anything , just let me know and I will try my best to help you out"  
"Bye Mr. Kellerman."

After my little talk with Max I went to talk to Johnny to tell him where I was going to be at. As I walked in i saw him dancing with one of the rich woman that Max had talked about the last time I was here. I hate to think of one of those old, nasty, rich women touching and feeling of him. I hope that he feels the same way, I just wanted to walk over to her and slap her really hard, but I can't risk Johnny with his job. Plus I think that Daddy would be really angry at me if I did something like that. Even though I don't think that it would suprise him any at all.

Johnny noticed me standing there and winked at me, and I could see the look in the womans eyes, see looked as if she was a blaze. I couln't help but feel a twinge pride swelling up in me, not that I didn't already have something swelling up in me from him anyways. He could tell that I was amused by this and gave me a sly smile , just to let me know that he knew. Afer the lesson the lady walked up to me and said," Hello my name is Margret Hall nice to meet you." I said"Hello my name is Baby." Johnny said, " Yes Mrs. Hall this is my soon to be wife, we are having a baby in a few months, isn't it great"  
"Oh yes great, what are two young kids like yourself haveing a baby so young"  
Johnny said," Well mam', we love eachother and I guess that is all we need."

I could have sworn that this woman was going to blow up, right there in front of our eyes. I felt it was really amusing, I am thinking that Johnny thought so to, but you never know about him. Johnny said to me," Miss ugh Houseman I think it is , would you like to dance with me?" " I promise not to hurt or bite you, has it been a while since you have danced"  
"Yes Sir I think that maby it has been , maby just a thought, I think it has been about seven months." "You will have to be careful though, I am going to be having a baby soon and you might not want to shake me around to much." "You think that you can handle that"  
"Miss I am very good at this , I think that I can handle it." "I take care of pretty young ladys like you all the time, but only one comes to mind and she looks alot like you"  
"Is that right, well maby I can meet her sometime, I think that she might just get jealous though." "If I had a man like you, I think that I might get just a little jealous to"  
" With that I think I must just want to try and see if that will happan"  
Johnny and I linked our bodys together and we started to dance, I could have sworn I wan in heaven. Johnny and I are always at our best when we are dancing and it always had shown through. We were dancing to his favorite song She's like the Wind and that is what I felt like was the wind. He treated my body like a shrine that was holding the most precious thing in this world to him. He dipped me very high so not to hurt me and turnned me slowly as to not make me and the baby sick. I have to think that this was the best dance that Johnny and I had ever had. I know it was not our best dance, but it was the most careing one that we had ever had. 

We were so swept up in the moment that we had never even noticed our audience. Penny and Billy were standing there in awe, I guess it was the sight of me having a round, buldging belly, dancing like I was. They never said so , but I think that was what it was. Johhny just laughed at me cause I was so winded and embarrassed, for them watching me waddle around like a beached whale. Penny told me that she thought that it was a very sweet picture, Billy really said nothing, just looked at me.  
Johnny said " Penny Baby and I need to speak with you later, if thats ok" "We have some news for you to"  
"Ok Johnny thats fine , but right now I have to go and talk to Neal. " " He is being a jerk today, I was late and he is mad about it, I think that little twit gets off on that shit"  
"Probley, and you are right Penny he is a twit." Johhny laughed at me, he knows that I have nothing for Neal, I personally think that he is an asshole.  
"Penny if you can meet us at the dinner hall after lessons that would be good." Johnny said.  
Baby interruped, "Johnny I have to go and see a local doctor, I promised Daddy." Billy looked all confused now. Billy seems to always be in the dark about everything.  
Billy asked Baby if she was sick. "No I am not sick Billy and I think if you want any anwsers , you might want to ask Johnny"  
"Ok Johnny what is going on"  
"Billy can't you wait till everyone else finds out"  
"No I would rather not, if you insist, I will have to wait"  
"No Billy, Baby is going to have a baby"  
Billy jumped all over that room chanting, " I knew it, I knew it"  
"And did you know it cuz"  
"I just knew it"  
"If you say so cuz"  
"Hey I am happy for you to, I think this family needs some new members."

Everyone in the room just looked at Billy like he was an idiot. He never seems to amaze any of us, thats what makes me like him so much. Penny just stayed back and took me to the side to ask me how things went and I told her fine and she said that she was glad, she knew that things would be ok. Johnny was the kind of man that took care of the ones that he loved and I was one of those people. I already knew that he was an outstanding man and that he would never leave me for a reason of a baby. I guess I just let the horomones take over. It all worked out for the best.  
Not long after we all had our talks and Johnny had to go on to his next lesson, I left and went to find a local doctor to have a checkup. I had to see if the baby was ok and if I was as well. I found a Dr. Maynard, she was a nice lady and she checked me and said that everything was well and I had no worries as of now. I should be set good for another few weeks before I would have to see her again. I payed the woman at the front desk and made my way back to Kellerman's. When I got back Johnny was at his cabin and I went to tell him how things had went at the doctor. After the conversation we headed to the dinning hall to meet up with Penny and Billy and when we got there, they were already there waiting on us. We took our seats and got ready for the conversation we were needing to have. 


	3. The talk and New Proposal

Chapter 3 I do not own Dirty Dancing or anything related just my own characters.

Dinner was going well and as far as I could tell the anticipation was starting to grow, I decided to move Johnny alone and said, "You want to tell them now or later"  
"Now is good I guess"  
Johhny got all comfortable in his seat and grabbed my hand for support. " Penny and Billy, Baby and I are going to get married and we would like for you to be apart of the wedding." "Do you think that the two of you can do that for us?" " It would mean a lot to Baby and I, if you would"  
"Johnny you know that I would, I don't know about Billy , but I will"  
Billy sit there for just a second and then said,"Ofcourse Johnny, it would make me happy"  
"Well Baby now that we got that settled with them two , what do you want to go and do now"  
"Johnny hunny, I guess I should go and call mommy and daddy and tell them the news." " I bet Lisa will spaz out"  
"Why would she do that for Baby?, Billy asked"  
"Lisa thinks that she is the only one who can get a man and guess who is still sitting there with no one to call her own"  
"For once I am up one on her, isn't that ironic"  
"Ha , I was the one that found the most outstanding guy"  
I am not trying to cut it short baby, but you have to get some things taken care of dear"  
"Ok Johnny" "Penny, Billy we will catch up with you two later, we have some things to take care of"  
"c'ya , We will be back in a few, I will make sure I am back for tonights show Penny"  
Johnny and I walked out the dinning hall and headed to the parking lot. We needed to get to a phone to call Mommy and Daddy. I could not wait to tell them the news of me and Johhny getting married. I could not help but gloat, Lisa thinks that she is prettier that I am and now I can rub it in her face. I got the guy and she didn't. It makes me feel a little guilty, but I assure you that I will not feel that bad. Things have just fallen in place for me and it is my time to shine. I was always the one that was depended on and not I will not have all that on my shoulders. I know that things are different, but since the scandal last year, Daddy has treated me differently. It does not bother me like it use to. I use to hide the fact that Daddy was that way to me and denied it . Lisa always rubbed it in my face and now its time for me to rub it in on her. She is little miss precious. I will be glad to bring her down to size. Everyone knows that I am the one person that see's all the good in people but Lisa has be in a barrel, I just can't do that with her.  
Johnny brought me out of my thoughts by saying."Baby are you ok?" "I have spoke to you several times and you never answered." "You wanna tell me what's going on in that brain of your's"  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking"  
"Of what." " It had to be very interesting to keep your mind off me." Johnny smiled and winked.  
"Nothing really special, just thinking about Lisa and my parents"  
"Do you think that they are not going to be happy about us being together?" "I will be honest, I think that Daddy didn't think that you would be here for me." "I knew you would in the back of my head"  
"I think that he wanted me to give her up, I could never do that Johnny she is apart of me and you and what I feel for you"  
"I can't throw that away, wild horses could not drag this baby away from me"  
"Well Baby, I am happy to hear that." "I would not like the thought of you giving my baby away"  
"No worries then, I would not do that."

We rode a while longer in silence. Johnny was listening to his music and holding my hand, contemplating over the last few days events. Atleast that's what he told me. We drove a few more miles and Johnny pulled into a plaza, to where I could use the phone. He told me that he would be back and I said that I was going to go over to the pay phone and call Daddy while I waited on him. I called my parents and Lisa answered that phone, ofcourse she was being her annoying self. Did you find Johnny? did he tell you to bugg off? All I would say was no and put Daddy on the phone. All I heard was "Daddy Baby is on the phone, she wants to talk to you." A few minutes later Daddy spoke.  
"Baby are you ok"  
"Yes Daddy I am fine, how is Mommy"  
"She is fine, and did you find Johnny"  
"Yes Daddy I did, he is in the store doing something"  
"I take it that things went well with him"  
"Yes things are great, he took it very well"  
"So well Daddy, that he asked me to marry him"  
The line went quiet for a few seconds. "Well Baby, if that is what will make you happy and you want this, I will support you in your decision"  
"I will tell your Mother later, she is at one of her women's meetings." "She should be back soon"  
"Call me if you need me for anything." "Oh yes Baby, have you set a date yet?" "So I can tell you mother"  
"No not yet Daddy, but we will let you know as soon as possible." "I want to do this before the Baby is born." "So it can't be that far off"  
"Ok honey, I love you and I will talk to you soon, tell Johnny I said hello"  
"I love you to and I will tell Johnny you said hello." "Bye Daddy"  
"Bye Sweetheart, take care of that baby"  
I hung up the phone and as I turned around Johnny was there and was holding a little black velvet box. I look up and said "What you got there Mr"  
"Oh just a little something that I picked up for a girl I know." "She's really beautiful and I would like her to have it"  
"Do I know this girl or is she a stranger"  
"I don't know , but let's find out." "Hold out you hand for me." Johnny slipped the ring on my finger and it was very little and danty. It didn't matter to me though, it was the most beautiful thing that I had ever saw in my entire life. I knew he could not afford much, so that made it that much more special. I think that he took great pride in that ring, as if he had worked his whole entire life for that ring. I guess in some since he did. He didn't think he was good enough for me , but he got me and now if you look at it that way, he did. The rings signifies that hard work to get someone out of his so called class. I don't think like that , but he does and so does everyone else.  
"Baby" was the sound that brought me out of my trace that the ring was holding me in.  
"I want to do this right." Johnny got on one knee in the middle of the parking lot and said," Will you do me the pleasure of being Mrs. Johnny Castle"  
"Oh yes, I love you, you know that I would love to be your wife." Johnny got off his knee and picked me up and twirled me around ever so easily and put me in the car.  
We went back to Kellerman's for Johnny to get ready for his show. 


	4. The Secret Wedding

The Suprise Wedding 

The show went well without any problems that night. Today Johnny and I are going to try and make some plans for our wedding and for our new baby.. It has been three weeks since the first proposal and this will be the first time that we have been able to talk about it. I don't think that my life could be any better right now. I have the man of my dreams and he wants me to marry him. Things could not be any better. My stomach is starting to grow a little more and Johnny has taken pride in this baby, it consumes his and our thought's all the time now. Time is growing closer now and the doctor seem's to think that the baby is a girl. There is no special test or anything, but the Dr. Maynard says that sometimes you can go by the heartbeat. If it is faster it is usually a girl, so that makes her think that it is a girl. I kinda feel a little sorry for this baby, if it is a girl Johhny will be really protective of her. I don't blame him, most fathers are. I pitty any man that ever hurts our daughter. Getting to our daughter will be like running through a steal wall. It is not gonna happen and if it did, the world would all fall down. Johnny already thinks that no one is good enough for our child, god how he reminds me of Daddy. He is not as grouchy, but he can be that to. I love him anyway.

I went to the doctor yesterday and she said that I am now eight months. Johnny and I need to get on the ball and get this wedding over with. I will be married before our child is born no matter what happens. If we have to go to a judge and have a wedding after the baby is born. That will be fine to, but we will be married.

Johnny walks in and give's me this funny look. "Johnny what are you up to?"

"Nothing Baby, why would you think something like that?" " You know me I am never up to anything."

"I guess, if you say so." "I still don't trust you , but I am sure I will find out later"

"If I am, I guess you will."

"What have you done today to keep yourself occupied Baby.?" "Did you get some rest , you need to get some extra sleep and rest, until the baby is here."

"I know Johnny, but I want to talk to you about this wedding." "Have you made up your mind , when you want it to be."

"I really want to be married when I have the baby." "I don't want her to be born out of wedlock, this is really important to me." "Do you understand?"

"You know I do and if you just trust me , it will all work out ok." "Take my word for it."

"I will trust you because, I know you would not do anything to hurt me."

"Ok , now that we got that settled, let's go out and get you something fatting to eat." "I want a good healthy baby."

"Did you call your Mom and Dad, Johnny?"

"Yes, and Mom was excited and ofcourse Pops is being his usual jerk self." " Well there Johnny, how you manage to get a young little rich girl, she's just right for you."

" Baby, I don't know how on earth I have managed to not kill this man, he know's shit about me and really care's not to"  
"Be happy that you got a father that actually cares about you and wants the best for you." "Dr. Houseman is a little over bearing, it's only because he loves you Baby."

"But hey, I love you to and now he is going to have to share that love with someone else." "I love you baby."

"I love you to Johnny." "So , where you gonna take me for dinner?"

"It's a secret and go in there in the closet and get that thing that is hanging in a bag." I walked over to the closet and opened the door. I could feel the tear's stinging my eyes, as I pull the dress that was in the bag out. It was a gorgeous white dress that tied under the chest and hung low enough to hit my knee's. There was a bag attached that had to white Ivory hair pics to fix my hair with. I was so stunned I didn't know what to say. I had an idea of what this dress was for, but I wasn't for sure of that was what Johnny plans for the dress were for. Johnny walked over to me and put his arms around me and hugged me from behind.

"Do you like the dress? I picked it out for you, with Penny's help ofcourse."

"Oh yes Johnny it is gorgeous!, can I try it on?"

"Yes , I want you to wear it tonight for dinner."

"Ok honey, I can't wait to get it on, I will be right back."

A few minutes later I came out with the dress on and my hair fixed with the pics that he had gotten for me. The look in his eye's was all that I needed to know, that he approved. "You look unbelievable Baby."

"That dress sure does do you justice." "It is just right, its shows that pretty little stomach of your's, even it being as round as it is."

"Oh you better be good buddy or you won't be seeing whats under this dress tonight." I thought that was pretty funny, Johnny just looked at me. I am sure that he knew that I was just kidding.

"One more thing is missing." I will be right back, Johnny said"

Johnny came back a few minutes later with a box. He reach it to me and I opened it , it was the prettiest shoes that I have ever had. They were white and they had sequins all over them. I didn't know where Johnny would have gotten the money for the dress and shoe's, but I knew one thing for sure. They sure looked expensive, more that I would have paid for them.

"Where on earth did you get the money to buy these things Johnny?"

"Funny enough, Penny got the shoe's for you , she said that she owed you them shoe's for the money for the abortion."

"She didn't have to do that , I will have to thank her later." "Penny has a heart of gold Johnny."

" I know and the dress , well let's just say, it took all my life savings."

"Why in god's name would you buy all this for me, we will have to spend all the more for the wedding dress."

"I thought that you deserved it, besides Baby , I wanted to make up for all the wrong that I did to you and I thought that this would be a good way to do it."

"You are so sweet , how did a girl like me manage to snag a guy like you."

" I think that I should say that about you Baby."

"Getting me was the easy part Johnny."

"Well we better get going, we have to be at dinner on time or we will loose our seat's."

"Ok I am coming."

Johnny and I was on our way to the dinning room when we ran into Neil. As always he had that shit eating look on his face.  
He said, "Gradfather is looking for you Johnny, you might want to go and see what he wants."

"Yes Neil, I am on my way"  
Johnny and I walked into the dinning room and everyone that we knew were there. They all said "Congradulations!" I thought that I was going to have a heart attack. Daddy came up behind me and said," I would never miss my baby's wedding."


	5. The Baby is commming

Chapter 5 I do not own Dirty Dancing.

As Johnny and I walked into the room with pride. Daddy comming up to speak to us like a couple was great. Here we were going to get married. Things for me and Johnny aslways went really fast, but this one as beyond my wildest dreams. I knew I loved him, but I never expected him to do all this for me. Someone had to help him.  
The crowds were gathering in everyone that I knew was there and they were an older couple that was there. I looked at them stangely. Whom could those people be. It then dawned on me they were Johnny parents, the man looked so much like Johnny. The lady, well he had her eyes. I guess they are thinking that he had done well for himself. I really honestly never thought that they would be here. Hell I never even had the chance to think that, me not knowing what was happaning myself.

Johnny put his arms around me and said "Baby there is someone that I would like for you to meet, come with me."

We walked across the room, I knew where we were going. He wanted me to meet his folks. Johnny said, "Mom, Dad this is Miss Francis Houseman, she is the one that I am going to marry."

"Oh dear it is so nice to meet you." said JOhnny's mother. "I have been wondering about the stange woman that my son has been talking about these last few months."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Castle and MR. Castle." "I have heard so much about you both."

"Well Mama, I have to run , we need to get ready for the ceremony"  
"We will talk later with you guy's." Johnny said We were off, Johnny went to the front of the main hall to wait for me and I went in to the side room to make sure that I looked alright. Penny was inside waiting for me along with Mother and Lisa. I asked, "What are you three doing in here , waiting to attack me and get all girlie.?" " Mom I can't belive I am marrying JOhnny, I feel like I am in a dream world."

"Well Honey, he loves you and he wants you to be his wife, you know he went though a whole lot to get this wedding going Baby"  
"I know Ma, I love him so much , I am the happiest that I have ever been, he is amazing to me"  
Penny then stood up and said to me, "Baby I love you and I know Johhny loves you to, don't ever doubt that." "He was a mess after you two went your own way's, I didn't think that he was going to come out of it." "Now your here and your having a baby, it all seems to fit."

"Thank You Penny, Baby said" Ma, Lisa, I guess it is time for me to go out , you two need to go and take your places."

I stood there for what felt like forever, I just wanted to walk down that isle with the man of my dream's. My love, my life, my everything. Johhny was the part of my heart that isn't there when he isn't there. If I lost Johnny, I feel like I would crawl up and die. He is mine now and no-one will ever change that. He loves me and want's no other. He has commited to me and I hope me not being to young that I can make him happy . I will strive on doing so, for the rest of my life.

The door's opended and I walked through them, everyone was there. I seen Billy, Penny, Max, Neil, the dancer's and Mom and Lisa. There were other's there to, but these are the most important. I could feel my heart skipping beats as I walked in the path that would take me to my soon to be husband. He looked so charming and handsome. To think he is all mine and no-one elses. God I love him so much.

I made it to the alter and Daddy stood there waiting for his call. "Who give this woman to be married?" "Her Mother and I do." Then Daddy stepped aside to give me to Johnny and walked back to my mother for comfort.

Johnny and I stood there hand in hand with the preacher saying our vow's and I felt something hit. It was a strange pain and it hit hard. I was kind of trying to hurry through the vow's and Johhny was looking at me in a funny way. I believe if he was wondering if I wanted to be here at the moment. I know I did ,but this baby had other idea's for me. I was going to stand this until it was over no matter what. I was going to marry Johnny Castle and nothing was going to stop me.

The vow's were comming to an end and the pain's were comming worse and a little faster. I noticed that they were about ten minutes apart and I was sure I had some time to go to the afterward's party that I think that they had had. I reached up to Johnny's ear and said " Johnny honey, I think that I am in labor." " I started to get some pain while we were saying our vow's."

"What Baby, you ok honey?" "What do you want me to do?, want me to get your Daddy"  
"Yes Johnny please would you do that?" Baby said.

A few moments later, here came her Daddy and Mother. They went sprinting twords me to comfort me and Daddy was going to check the two of us out. I could see it in his eye's that he was scared, but I am sure that Daddy was not going to let that show. HE finally got to me and the first thing that he said was"Baby how long have you been haveing contraction's?"

"Not long Daddy they started during the ceremony, but I am fine, I think that they about 10 minutes apart." "I am good to go for a little bit, and then it happaned again." The pain hit in full force. OH man this hurt's, oh, oh ,oh, this hurt's.  
I could feel the tear's welting up in my eye's. "Johhny come here please , it hurt's really bad." "I hurt so bad"  
"I want to go to the hospital now, I don't like the feeling Johnny."

"Ok Baby we will do anything that you want, I just want you to feel ok." "We will go right now."

Me and Johnny was out the door with my parent's and LIsa in towe. 


	6. The baby is here

Chapter 6 I do not own Dirty Dancing

We were almost at the hospital and the pains were comming hard and strong and I was beginning to pant at the feeling. "I screamed Oh my god Johnny what about your folk's"  
"We forgot to tell them where we are going, how will they know that I am having the baby?"

"Oh don't worry , I am sure that someone will tell them, don't worry Baby." Johnny sit there and just looked ahead of us. I could see the nervousness glowing on him. I could swear that he had a few tears in his eyes. I know for sure that I was scared, being that this was my first baby and me knowing nothing of having babies. I remember feeling the pain so vivid. I know Mother told me that woman hated their husband's at the time that they are having their babies, but not me I was thinking how happy Johnny was going to be. I know that he will be a great father and all that will matter to him will be me and this baby, that will be here in a matter of hour's. Johhny woke me from my thoughts talking about something, but I have not a clue what he is saying. The pain is just to bad to think about what he is saying.

"Baby, Baby, Baby!" Johnny shouted.  
"What honey?"

"Are you ok , you look a little pale."

"Yes I am fine just scared and in pain is all." I know that I said that a little rough, but I just could not help it, it irritated me.

"We are here Baby, I will walk around to get you baby"  
"Ok" is all that I could manage to say at the time. All that I could think about is the pain that was rushing through my stomach and back. I was drifting into another land when Johhny made his way to the other side of the car to get me out. He picked me up as if I was helpless and carried me into the hospital. We went to registeration where they asked my name ans of coarse me being out of it say Francis Houseman. Johnny had to correct me and tell them that we had just gotten married and my new name was Francis Castle. I know I should not have done that, but I didn't realize that was what I had said. I know it kinda hurt him, but he knew that I was in some terrible pain. Things like that happan when you are in pain or in some kind of distress.

We made it upstairs where they gave me some pain medicine and an I.V. After they had given me the I.V I started to feel somewhat better. I guess is was all that stuff that they put into me, I have no idea, but it worked. As I came into my right mind I looked over and seen Johnny, his head was on my bed and he was praying for everything to be ok. It was weird to me that he was doing that I have never known him to be a God fearing person, but I know now that he really loves me with everything in him, to see him praying to God for me to be ok. God has given me thing's that some people can only wish for. I think in my heart that Johhny was sent to me, so that I could be on the right path. Maby not the path that is best for everyone, but that path that I was meant to be on. In the beginning I know that things between us were difficult , but it all worked out for the best and here we are only months after it happaned , having a baby.

I lay there a while longer, looking at Johnny, he never even knew that I was watching him. I spoke softly, " Johnny baby, I think that it is time."

"I feel like I need to push and I have alot of pressure can you go and get the doctor please?"

" Oh yes honey, are you ok? " "I mean is everything ok that is?"

"Yes I am ok , but I am about to not be, so can you please go and get the doctor." I swear I was biting on the cloth that he had given to me eariler , so hard that I thought that my teeth were going to break.

The doctor came in only minutes after Johhny went to get her. SHe said "Baby I need you to put your leg's up in these ." I did as I was told and the doctor began to examine me and told me that I was ready to push that I was finally at ten. So I raised up some, bent my head down, and begun to push. Johnny was beside me counting to ten with me. Everytime that we counted, I could feel this ripping , burning feeling and the doctor said that the head was crowned. She said, " Kid's we have a baby that's got a lot of really dark hair." "I mean a head full of dark hair."

"Ok Baby i want you to give me one really hard push and when I tell you to stop , you do that for me." "Now push for me Baby, real hard , with everything in you now, You understand me"  
I pushed so hard that my face felt like it was burning hot. The pressure was so bad that all I wanted to do was push, I wanted the baby out now. It was hurting so bad, I wanted my mother."Ok now Baby stop pushing, calm down, it will be over in just a minute." Before I knew it I let out one more good push and all I could hear was crying. "Johnny tell me is it ok?" "Is it, is it?"

"Yes Baby she is fine , she is just fine, we have a beautiful daughter." Johnny was his proudest at that moment, it was written all over his face. I was proud as well to be able to give him this life that was now apart of our new family. The doctor put the baby on my chest and I looked at her and she had the most hair that I had ever seen on a baby. I swear the hair had grown over her ear's and everything. She was just plain beautiful. Johhny said, "Baby what do you want to name her?"

I said, "How about Sommer Leann Castle, after the best summer of our lives and what we got from it."

"You know what Baby, I think that is a beautiful name."

So there you go folk's thats they story of how things change. Baby went on to become a lawyer and Johnny became the main dance instructor at Kellerman's. With a hugh raise and a new cabin for their family, that had grown to be of four. The Castle's had also had a son and his name was Jackson James. They all lived happily ever after 


End file.
